Toaster Everything
Toaster Everything ''is a children's animated television series created by BaconMahBoi. The series premiered on December 8, 2015 on BaconNetwork as part of its new block, Toon Hour. The series is given a rating of PG. Premise Two kids, Darren and Charlotte, see a strange light in the woods that leads them to a strange toaster. When they try plugging it in, it comes to life. But this isn't any toaster. This toaster can do ''anything. This results in alot of chaos for Darren and Charlotte, however. Characters Darren Darren is an 11-year old boy who is ready for a 24/7 upbeat adventure for a life. He is courageous but despite this has a fear of rollercoasters. He has a friendly bond with Charlotte and Toaster. Charlotte Charlotte is an 11-year old girl. Unlike Darren, she prefers a quiter life, but is still friendly with him. She is quite cowardly and gets scared easily. She is friendly with Toaster too. Toaster Toaster is a strange magical toaster who can do anything. He usually has sparks over the top of his head, except when he is off or sleeping. Episodes Season one (2015) Like all other Toon Hour series, TE's first season consisted of the sixteen episodes aired during the block. #Propose a Toast - Darren and Charlotte find the Toaster in the woods and try to find out its secrets. (12/8/15) #Exam Day - Charlotte needs Toaster's help for exams but he is broken. (12/8/15) #Supertoaster - Toaster joins a superhero gang. (12/8/15) #Toastercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Toaster's dictionary memory goes into overdrive causing a load of random words. (12/8/15) #Toaster's First Christmas - Toaster believes there is something evil about Christmas. (12/13/15) #Darren's Hair Problem - Toaster is the only one able to save Darren - and the world - from his mutated hair. (12/13/15) #Charlotte vs. Charlotte - Charlotte accidentally makes an evil clone of herself. (12/13/15) #Stone Age - Toaster accidentally transports future items to the present, but he needs to save the world because everyone will be dead if everything from year 2300 is transported! (12/13/15) #On the Run - Toaster, Darren and Charlotte try to avoid a cannibalistic psycopath who wants toast with kids on it. (12/20/15) #The Greatest Toast in the world - Darren discovers just how tasty Toaster's toast can be, but starts to overuse him and breaks him, so he must fix it before Charlotte finds out. (12/20/15) #Toaster Nothing - Toaster loses his powers so he must travel to his home dimension to find out why. (12/20/15) #Background Toaster - Toaster becomes extremely famous just because he was passing by in the background during a news report. Darren and Charlotte try to keep back his fans. (12/20/15) #Eternal Leaf - After discovering inanimate objects can live forever, Charlotte uses Toaster's power to turn herself into a leaf. (12/27/15) #Deep - After a recall of all living toasters to their home dimension, Toaster must say his final goodbyes to Darren and Charlotte. At the home dimension, it is revealed to be a trap set up by Toaster's old enemy Frying Pan who wants to lock up all the toasters to destroy them. (12/27/15) #The Great British Break-out - Toaster tries to break out of the prison with some buddies. (12/27/15) #'''SPOILERS '''Home - Toaster finally makes it home to Charlotte and Darren. (12/27/15) Trivia *The promo for the series premiere originally mistakenly said "Thursdays at 5pm" instead of "Tuesdays at 5pm", but this was fixed. The original mistaken promo is in the gallery. Gallery BNToaster.png BNToasterbug.png Category:Television shows